Covers or tarps are typically used to cover and protect various objects from the elements. For example, tarps or covers may be fastened to a boat so as toprotect the cabin or seating area of the boat from the rain and other falling debris. Tarps and covers may also be fastened over truck loads to cover the cargo and inhibit loose debris from dislodging.
Such covers or tarps are typically fastened to the target object by way of male/female securing devices such as snap fasteners, lift-a-dot fasteners, and turnbuckles. In the case of snap fasteners, male screw studs are typically mounted around the perimeter of the object, such as around the perimeter of the seating area of a boat. Female sockets are mounted on the tarp material such that the tarp may be detachably fastened onto the male screw studs. To properly fit the tarp over the seating area of the boat, the position of the female sockets must correspond to the fixed position of the male screw studs. The female sockets are usually permanently mounted on selected locations of the tarp material so as to be engageable with the corresponding male screw studs mounted at fixed positions along the perimeter of the boat.
Typically, the female sockets are permanently mounted to the tarp material by riveting. The proper positioning of the female sockets on the tarp material is accomplished by securing the tarp material over the object and marking areas of the tarp material that correspond to the location of each of the male screw studs. The tarp material is then removed from the object to permanently attach the female sockets onto the marked areas on the tarp material.
The marking of the tarp material for proper positioning of the female sockets is a time consuming process and potentially subject to error. The process of securing the tarp material over the object, for example, by way of clamps, is a laborious process that may require multiple re-adjustments and re-securing of the clamps to properly position the tarp material over the object with the appropriate tension. Furthermore, because the female sockets are permanently secured onto the tarp material, any inaccuracies in marking of the tarp may be a costly and time consuming mistake to correct. For example, if the female socket is incorrectly secured onto the tarp material, removal of the female socket can only be accomplished by destroying the female socket such that it may not be reused again.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5, 095,636 issued on Mar. 17, 1992 to Arnold which describes a fabric cover marking device and method for marking the location on a fabric cover for a female fastener portion engageable with a complementary male fastener portion mounted on a structure to be covered.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,734 issued on Sep. 2, 1986 to Schiller which describes a quick release threadless fastener for connecting two pieces of material, the fastener including a male and a female fastener assembly each having a fastener element that are detachably engageable with each other.
Applicant is further aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,309 issued on Feb. 13, 1996 to Velasquez et al. which describes a fastener assembly that is readily attached to fabric material without need of sewing, the fastener assembly including a pair of interlocking male and female members, each for placement on opposite side of the fabric material.
The problem with existing fasteners and fastener assemblies is that none of such devices are operable to mark and fasten onto a material. The device described in Arnold discloses a fabric cover marking device but the device itself may not be fastened to the fabric cover. The devices described in Schiller and Velasquez et al. fail to describe a device that may also function as a marking device.
Furthermore, none of the prior art devices provide for a detachably securable female member which enables re-usability of the male and female member for different applications and/or convenient adjustability of the material at any time so as to suitably position the material on the male member to align the male member with a corresponding securing member. Therefore, an unaddressed need for an improved fastening device exists to overcome the inadequacies and deficiencies in the prior art.